Cold mornings and warm sheets
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: Una fría mañana de verano en el apartamento de Viktor. Fluff [Drabble]


_Disclaimer:_ tanto los personajes como la historia original pertenecen a Kubo.

 _Autora:_ Natsuki Akagami.

Me apetecía escribir algo fluffy y cortito de esta pareja, ¡así que aquí tenéis! Espero que os guste.

* * *

Título: Cold mornings and warm sheets

* * *

Hace frío para ser verano, a pesar de que en San Petersburgo nunca hace calor de por sí la temperatura es menor de lo normal y Viktor se remueve en la cama, aún medio dormido, preguntándose si se habría dejado alguna ventana abierta la noche anterior.

Estira las piernas y los brazos por encima de su cabeza, y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene ninguna sábana sobre él. Palpa sobre su pecho para comprobarlo y, efectivamente, no hay ni sábanas ni camiseta. Tiene que dejar de dormir sin nada más que pantalones, piensa, al fin y al cabo ya no está en Japón o Barcelona, donde en cualquier época del año puedes dormir sin camiseta y no correr el riesgo de morir congelado.

Se le pone la piel de gallina por el frío y se pregunta dónde estará Makkachin con su calor corporal cuando lo necesita.

Hablando de calor corporal.

Viktor extiende su mano derecha, toqueteando el colchón hasta que encuentra lo que busca. La piel de Yuuri está cálida bajo las sábanas que le ha arrebatado en medio de la noche a Viktor. Aún sin abrir los ojos, Viktor deshace el gurruño de sábanas que se le han enredado al moreno en las piernas y brazos y se acerca a él para taparse con ellas y estar junto a la estufa viviente que es Yuuri. Le pasa el brazo izquierdo por la cintura porque Yuuri siempre duerme de costado, de espaldas a Viktor.

El mayor exhala contento cuando su pecho se acopla perfectamente a la espalda de Yuuri y nota la respiración de éste, lenta y acompasada de quien duerme profundamente. Le da un beso en la nuca y entierra la nariz en el cabello oscuro que tanto le gusta.

Sabe que no va a volver a dormirse pero eso no le impide intentarlo, además, su parte favorita de despertarse antes que Yuuri es poder despertarle él mismo.

Yuuri se remueve cuando, aún dormido, nota los fríos dedos de Viktor rozarle el ombligo y la cintura. Murmura algo ininteligible en sueños y se gira quedando boca arriba. Viktor observa con atención todos sus movimientos, con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz que entra desde fuera y le da un nuevo beso en el hombro, tan suavemente que apenas le roza la piel con los labios. Apoya su barbilla en ese mismo sitio y con la mano que tiene libre empieza a jugar con el pelo de Yuuri; es una postura incomoda –el brazo que utiliza para acariciarle el cabello atrapado en una extraña postura entre su propio cuerpo y el colchón– pero ni siquiera piensa en moverse.

Yuuri entreabe la boca y coge aire profundamente, y lo vuelve a soltar entrecortadamente. Desliza su mano hacia la de Viktor inconscientemente, y el mayor entrelaza sus dedos sobre el vientre de Yuuri.

Cuando se espabila un poco más, Viktor se da cuenta de que los ruidos provenientes de la calle se escuchan más de lo normal así que, efectivamente, se tuvieron que dejar alguna ventana abierta la noche anterior. También deberían empezar a acostumbrarse a cerrar la puerta de la habitación por si acaso esto les volviera a pasar, pero Makkachin arañaría la puerta y Viktor no quiere dejarse el sueldo en repararlas una y otra vez.

Se oyen los pitidos de los coches y más vehículos y las voces de la gente, e incluso desde el octavo piso en el que tiene él su apartamento el volumen es demasiado alto. Viktor resopla fastidiado, pero decide que merece la pena levantarse a cerrar la dichosa ventana con tal de no escuchar todo ese barullo, así que eso es lo que hace. Suelta una maldición al notar el frío que hace en el apartamento y recoge una manta del sofá para llevarla a la cama.

Cuando regresa tiene los dedos de los pies congelados y la piel erizada.

—Viktor...— escucha decir a Yuuri con la voz ahogada por las sábanas, bajo las que ha metido la cabeza— Hace frío.— Se queja.

Viktor sonríe y pone la manta sobre el bulto que sospecha que es Yuuri y se escurre bajo la tela junto a él. Yuuri no pierde tiempo y cuando Viktor está tumbado se apoya casi completamente sobre él, con la cabeza en su clavícula y sus piernas enredadas. Viktor le rodea la cintura con los brazos y lo estrecha fuerte. Un cosquilleo placentero se le instala en el estómago cuando Yuuri prácticamente ronronea sobre él.

—¿Qué hora es?— pregunta el menor con voz ronca.

—Demasiado pronto para estar despierto— Viktor le besa la cabeza—. Puedes volver a dormirte.

—Hmm...— parece que Yuuri se va a quejar, pero opta por no hacerlo y dentro de poco su respiración vuelve a acompasarse.

Hace frío para ser verano, pero eso se convierte en la escusa perfecta para que ambos se queden hasta tarde arrebujados bajo las sábanas, abrazados el uno al otro.

* * *

Fin.

¿Un review?


End file.
